heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Famous First Edition Vol 1 C-61
| NextIssue = - | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = DC Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Executive Editor = | CoverArtist1 = Joe Shuster | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Clark Kent Gets a Job | StoryTitle2 = The Coming of Superman | StoryTitle3 = Revolution in San Monte | StoryTitle4 = The Blakely Mine Disaster | StoryTitle5 = Superman, Gridiron Hero | Synopsis1 = The doomed planet Krypton was about to explode. A scientist on it placed his infant son in a rocket-ship that eventually landed on Earth. It was found by John & , who turned the baby over to an orphanage. His feats of strength were already apparent, and they were all too ready to give him back to the Kents when they showed up and asked to adopt him. After the death of his parents, Clark Kent, the boy's human name, tried to get a job at the Daily Star, but was turned down because of his lack of experience. Hearing about a riot at the county jail, he heads over there to try to prove his worth. After dispatching the mob that is trying to kill a prisoner, the prisoner gives him some information. It seems that Bea Carroll, singer at the Hilow Night Club, killed Jack Kennedy and framed Evelyn Curry for the murder. He tells Daily Star editor George Taylor what he knows about the riot, and Taylor hires him on the spot. | Synopsis2 = Superman travels to the Hilow Night Club and tells Bea Carroll that he knows that she killed Jack Kennedy. What follows is a retelling of the story from ''Action Comics'' #1. | Synopsis3 = See the story as told in ''Action Comics'' #2. | Synopsis4 = See the story as told in ''Action Comics'' #3. | Synopsis5 = See the story as told in Action Comics'' #4. | Editor1_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer1_1 = Jerry Siegel | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler1_1 = Joe Shuster | Penciler2_1 = Joe Shuster | Penciler3_1 = Joe Shuster | Penciler4_1 = Joe Shuster | Penciler5_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker1_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker2_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker3_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker4_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker5_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Joe Shuster | Letterer2_1 = Joe Shuster | Letterer3_1 = Joe Shuster | Letterer4_1 = Joe Shuster | Letterer5_1 = Joe Shuster | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Bea Carroll Other Characters: * Jack Kennedy * Sims Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Alex Greer * Bea Carroll * Butch Mason * Senator Barrows Other Characters: * Evelyn Curry * Jack Kennedy Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Alex Greer * Emil Norvell Other Characters: * Lola Cortez Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Thornton Blakely Other Characters: * Stanislaw Kober Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Coach Randall Other Characters: * Mary * Oliver Stanley * Tommy Burke Locations: * Dale University Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = This issue reprints Superman #1 in its entirety. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Reprints